Apparatus and/or appliances for cleaning fingernails are the subject matter of a number of U.S. patents. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,951 and 3,982,965 disclose appliances which include a chamber for receiving a single finger. The nail of each finger is separately cleaned by means of a jet nozzle for discharging a pulsating, pump actuated jet of water against the fingernails of a user as they are sequentially inserted into the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 shows a fingernail and hand cleaning appliance which comprises a lower housing and an upper housing. The lower housing includes a reservoir and a pump, while the upper housing includes an opening fitted with a flexible gasket to enable the hand of a user to be inserted into the upper housing. A palm ball, having six finger grooves, is provided in the upper housing for receiving the user's hand. A nozzle is mounted at the end of each of the finger grooves to direct a pump actuated jet of water toward the end of each finger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,439 discloses a nail cleaning unit comprising a basin and a detachable hood for the basin. The unit utilizes a spray manifold having a plurality of orifices for directing water from a pump against the hand and fingernails of a user which is inserted through an opening in the hood. U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,929 discloses a fingernail cleaning apparatus comprising a receptacle adapted to receive one or more of a user's fingers to be cleaned. The apparatus includes nozzle means which may comprise one or more raised jets for directing a cleaning fluid at an angle against the underside of the fingernails, or may comprise a curved tube having liquid jet openings formed along the length thereof. During cleaning, the fingernails of the user are held in an elevated position in proximity to the fluid jets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,734 shows an appliance for cleaning a single fingernail, or toe nail of a user. The appliance has a water jet nozzle having a tapered end adapted to be inserted under each fingernail or toe nail as it is cleaned. A spray shield surrounds the jet nozzle, and is provided with an opening for admitting a finger or toe into contact with the tapered end of jet nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,152 shows a fingernail cleaning apparatus comprising a housing provided with an opening in a sidewall thereof for admitting one finger of a user. A pump feeds water to a nozzle in the housing against which the fingertip of a finger rests during cleaning. A pointed projection is mounted in the nozzle for enabling a user to push the skin away from the fingernail during cleaning.